Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) (also referred to as the scatter factor) receptor c-Met is to regulate cell proliferation, morphogenesis, and motility receptor tyrosine kinase. The c-Met gene is translated into 170 kD protein, which is processed to a 140 kD transmembrane subunit and a 50 kD sugar-conjugated extracellular a subunit together as the cell surface receptor.
In various human solid tumors, the normal cells change by c-Met mutations, the overexpression of c-Met and/or of HGF/SF, or both. It is considered to participate in angiogenesis, tumor progression, invasion, and metastasis. For an example, the cell lines with uncontrolled c-Met activity cell line is highly invasive and metastasis. A significant difference between a normal cells and a changed expressing c-Met receptor cell is in that the phosphorylation of the tyrosine kinase domain is independent of the ligand in tumor cells.
c-Met mutation/replacement have already been identified in tumor and cancer diseases including papillary renal cancer, breast cancer, rectal colon cancer, gastric cancer, neural glioma cancer, ovarian cancer, hepatocellular carcinoma, head and carotid squamous cells cancer, testicular cancer, basal cell carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, sarcoma, malignant pleural mesothelioma, melanoma, multiple myeloma, osteosarcoma, pancreatic cancer, prostate cancer, synovial sarcoma, thyroid cancer, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) bladder transitional cell carcinoma and small cell lung cancer, testicular cancer, basal cell carcinoma, liver cancer—leukemia, lymphoma and myeloma—for example, acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), acute promyelocytic tabletsleukemia (APL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), chronic neutrophilic leukemia (CNL), acute undifferentiated leukemia (AUL), anaplastic large cell lymphoma (ALCLmyelodysplastic), prolymphocytic leukemia (PML), childhood Reap—monocytic leukemia (JMML), adult T-cell ALL, accompanied by a three-line myelodysplastic AML (AML/TMDS), mixed lineage leukemia (MLL) syndrome (MDSs), myeloproliferative diseases (MPD), multiple myeloma (MM), bone marrow sarcoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and Hodgkin's disease (also known as Hodgkin's lymphoma).
WO2012/015677 to Eli Lilly and Company discloses 6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3-(2-methy-2H-indazol-5-ylthio)-[1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine c-Met inhibitors, useful in treating cancer mediated by activity of c-Met receptors. WO2009/106577 to Novartis Pharma discloses imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazine derivatives for the treatment of a human or animal body with respect to a proliferative disease, in particular a c-Met tyrosine kinase mediated disease; their use for manufacturing a medicament for the treatment of such diseases; pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds, optionally in the presence of a combination partner; and processes for their preparation.
WO2007/075567 to Janssen Pharmaceutica discloses triazolopyridazine compounds, the use of such compounds as protein tyrosine kinase modulators, particularly inhibitors of c-Met, the use of such compounds to reduce or inhibit kinase activity of c-Met in a cell or a subject and modulate c-Met expression in a cell or subject, and the use of such compounds for preventing or treating in a subject a cell proliferative disorder and/or disorders related to c-Met. WO2007/075567 is further directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and to methods for treating conditions such as cancers and other cell proliferative disorders.
WO2008/051805 to SGX Pharmaceuticals discloses triazolopyridazine protein kinase modulators and methods of using these compounds to treat diseases mediated by kinase activity. In particular, the compounds of the present disclosure may be used to modulate and/or inhibit tyrosine kinases, including Met. Further, the compounds may be used to reduce or inhibit kinase activity of Met in a cell or subject, and to modulate Met expression in a cell or subject. The disclosed compounds are also useful for preventing or treating in a subject a cell proliferative disorder and/or disorders related to Met.
This present invention provides novel, highly-selective, nitrogen-containing, heterocyclic, c-Met inhibitors that exhibit improved anticancer activity over known compounds.